


Flipped Scripts

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Dipper's actually kinda good at the parent thing actually, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, Lust and Envy are here too and so is pride but they're not the focus, M/M, Parent BillDip, Stomach aches, parental BillDip, personality switches, sin children, sin children AU, sloth is being a little shit for once shocking i know, tummy aches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking it would just be a simple night, Bill and Dipper allow Sloth and Wrath to sleep in their room due to stomach aches. But they didn't see the interesting night ahead of them until Sloth decides he doesn't want to sleep a wink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipped Scripts

**Author's Note:**

> Wha tthe fuck are summaries idfk. Anyway, i got a prompt?? For like, the sIN CHILDREN AU??? LIKE??? Made my day, hopefully you enjoy it, not just the prompter but also everyone else. I had some fun writing this. It was written back during last week when it was busy for me so i might have to fix somethings later. But for now, enjoy~!!

“Why are we doing this?” Sloth asked as he continued to drag the shovel along with him, stumbling greatly and threatening to trip almost every two steps.

Wrath rolled his eyes as he stopped in his tracks, turning on his heels to look at his younger sibling with his hands on his hips, “Because! Envy pissed me off, and this is going to knock them down a peg.”

When the younger sin caught up he looked up at him with a confused expression, “Okay? But why did you drag me into this?”

“Ugh!” Wrath growled loudly, “Because, idiot! I can’t do this myself, I’ll get all the blame. And if we get caught you’re going down with me.”

“But I didn’t do anything!”

“You’re carrying the shovel, for all dad and Dipshit knows you’re the one who is digging the hole and burying,” he brought the hand that held the book up and pointed with his free hand at it, “This weird book thing. You have just as much dirt on your hands as I do on mine.”

“But,” Sloth looked down in thought, his blue eyes wide and searching for something to understand in how he got into all of this, “Why not someone else instead of me?”

“Because Dad saw I was going out and he wanted me to bring you along, I don’t know,” He continued walking forwards, getting deeper into the forest with long strides, “But tell anyone about this and I’ll bury Teddy in a shallow grave right beside this book!”

Sloth didn’t say anything, pouting with a glare at his brother but still following slowly after him at the threat. Of course he didn’t expect anything different than Wrath leaning against a tree as he himself did all the work, digging as best he could up the undisturbed soil as his brother complained about how long it was taking for him to dig a simple ditch. Flipping through the pages of the simple bound book, Wrath scoffing at the name of the author, some King guy. Doubt he was even royalty. Only reading the first paragraph before dropping it carelessly to lay at his feet before taking a look around at the trees. He hummed loudly to himself, earning a scowled look from Sloth, as he saw a peculiar looking tree. It was out of place with it’s blue fruit and deep red leaves, only reaching a third of the height as the other trees around them if even that. Waving his younger off as he walked over to the tree to begin climbing it to appease his curiosity.

The younger sin didn’t say anything, instead he bit his tongue as he continued to dig until the shovel hit a rock he truly didn’t feel like trying to dig out. He sighed tiredly and looked over to the older one, who was sitting in the tree and dropping the cores of the fruit down to the ground without a thought, “Alright, I dug the dumb hole, now you do the rest!”

“You’re over there though, come on you’re closer.”

Sloth growled to himself, dammit wasn’t _he_ supposed to be the lazy one out of them all. But he shoved the shovel to the ground nonetheless to go and retrieve the discarded book, burying it as he was instructed. Once he was done he dragged the shovel with him to the base of the tree Wrath was perched in and slumped against it with a tired huff.

Wrath noticed him and smiled widely as he climbed down clumsily to sit next to the sin, wrapping an arm around his small shoulders, “Look at us!! Brother and brother bonding!”

The younger simply hummed with a blank face, not pulling away from the odd side hug nor leaning into it, simply allowing Wrath to do as he pleased before he took noticed of the fruity carcasses littering the forest floor, “What are you eating?”

“I have no idea,” he admitted, taking another bite of the fruit.

Blue eyes narrowed at it, it was like a small apple, but bigger than a crabapple. A blue indigo in outer color but a beige pale pink inside, Sloth looked at him with slight worry, “Are you sure that’s safe to even eat?”

“Who cares!! They’re good, and even if they weren’t edible what is a dumb human-dimensional food thing going to do to me, I’m a damn demon!” Wrath laughed proudly at announcing what exactly it was, always feeling pretentious over humans, “I’m gonna be fine! Worse thing that’s gonna happen is a little stomach ache. Dad will feel bad and coddle me with attention until I feel better.”

Sloth thought it over before nudging him softly, “I wanna try one…”

Wrath smiled at him, his teeth showing as he dug his free hand into the front pocket of his hoodie to grab another one of the odd fruits for his sibling. Having it handed to him, Sloth took it carefully and happily, watching as Wrath continued to bite at his own before taking a small nibble of his, his face lighting up at the unexpected taste that had him craving more already.

* * *

 

Wrath practically kicked the front door open, taking long strides with his short legs into the house and Sloth following behind him. The aggressive of the two shouting up the stairs loudly, “Dad!! Sloth and I are home now!”

“We’re in here, Ira,” Bill’s voice was just above a normal speaking tone and coming from the living room.

Wrath quirked an eyebrow before he waltzed into the room and his red eyes fell instantly on Bill. Pride was sitting in a chair with her pale blonde hair down and draped over the backing of her chair. Bill standing behind her with several hairbands hanging from his wrist, Dipper was standing next to him with Envy in a chair in from of him.

“What are you two doing?”

He hadn’t even noticed Lust laying on her stomach on the floor, answering his question with a wide smile, “Dad is showing Dip-Dad how to braid! I offered to help but Envy’s hair is longer than mine, and Pride only let’s dad touch her hair. But if Dip-Dad wants I can show him how to use a curling wand!”

“I didn’t ask for your input,” Wrath rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, looking from Dipper who kept trying to mimic the simple three-sectioned braid Bill had put in Pride’s hair, “Well, Dad! We’re back.”

“I see that Ira, and you two missed dinner,” Bill didn’t even look up, instead he moved over to help Dipper.

“Doesn’t matter, we’re not hungry at all.”

“You two look disgusting,” Pride’s voice came out almost monotone, her golden gaze staring right through the two sins standing in the doorway. Sloth moved behind Wrath more so under her scrutinizing gaze.

Dipper was the one who finally looked up, going from concentration to sighing loudly as he moved over to both Wrath and Sloth, “Seriously you two? Didn’t you take showers yesterday and now you’re both a mess, Sloth more so… Wrath, did you push him or something?”

“Why is that the first thing you assume!?” Wrath’s voice came out defensively, glaring up at the mortal and demanding an answer from him.

“Because that’s exactly something you’d do,” he gently pushed at Sloth towards the stairs as he spoke.

A small smile tugged at Sloth’s lips before he hid it, his voice coming out quiet as he began to walk up the steps slowly, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes, “I wanted to play tag, and I thought he was going to play nice but he shoved me…”

“I DID NOT!!” Wrath stomped his foot and balled his fists by his sides, gawking at his younger brother, “He’s f-ffff-lipping lying!!”

Dipper stopped halfway up the steps, snorting as he brought his hands up as scales as if weighing his words, “Yeah, and who am I going to believe? You, someone who is notorious for lying and causing problems. Or Sloth, who is the only nice one, aside from Lust, to me and has been nothing but a sweetheart and isn’t causing some sort of trouble every day. You’re smart, do the math.”

“Dad!! Are you going to let him just slander me like this!?” Wrath whipped his head around to look at Bill, who looked up from the work on Envy’s hair.

Lust couldn’t help but snicker at her younger brother’s voice, nearly cracking with anger as his glare turned towards her, “SHUT UP!!!”

“I’m not saying anything~!!!” she cupped her face and kicked her legs in the air, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Lust, don’t push your brother,” Bill scolded her but she simply laughed.

“But it’s so fun! Just look at him,” she stuck her tongue out at the aggravated sin.

Wrath growled loudly and spun on his heels, marching up the stairs angrily. His feet hitting the steps with loud thuds, grumbling to himself all the way to the attic to wait for his turn in the shower again.

* * *

 

It had to have been no later than 1am when Dipper and Bill were awoken by a small knock at their door. Dipper refusing to get up he flung his arm over Bill’s frame as he mumbled tiredly, “Get it…”

The demon didn’t say anything, instead he sat up in the bed with a loud exhale through his nose, climbing over his human’s form carefully and pushing his messy blonde hair out of his face. At the second soft knock he sighed and quietly reassured whoever it was that he was coming. He opened the bedroom door and leaned against the frame as he looked down at the two sins standing in the hallway.

“Dad?” Sloth quietly spoke, holding his teddy bear tightly to his stomach, “Can we sleep in here? Please, I’m not feeling good…”

Bill didn’t say anything, instead his tired gaze shifted from the younger sin to Wrath, who was slumped against the hallway wall curled up with his blanket tightly wrapped around himself. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Dipper’s voice whisper in the dark, “What’s wrong?”

He looked back to Sloth for an answer, “I have a stomach ache… So does Wrath…. We can’t sleep….”

Sloth could hear Dipper sigh into his pillow, waiting in the still dark before he heard the human whisper an ‘alright’ and Bill stepping to the side to allow the two sins into their room. Sloth hurriedly climbed into the bed and climbed under the covers next to Dipper, Bill waited for Wrath to stumble into the room as well before he closed the door. Wrath slipped underneath the covers with his own blanket next to Sloth, and Bill resumed his place next to the wall and now the older sin. Sloth snuggled his stuffed animal and up to Dipper. Wrath on the other hand was curled up tightly in the fetal position, his stomach feeling as though he swallowed pins and needles that were catching his insides and even taking breaths bad them poke harder inside of him. Bill could hear his thoughts and blindly brought his hand up to comfortingly brush his dark hair out of his face before rubbing his arm to get him to relax despite his discomfort.

_Dipper please help me!_

Dipper woke up, he hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep until he heard Bill’s panicked voice pull him from his slumber. He stared blankly in the dark as he laid on his back, small arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He brought his hand up to brush the sin’s hair back before he whispered, “Hey, Sloth is your Dad still in bed?”

He shook his head as best he could with his face pressed against the human’s side, “No, he went downstairs.”

“Wrath!?” Dipper whispered, expecting the other sin to be clinging to him so tightly.

The sin’s fingers gripped his shirt tighter as he sat up in bed to try and stare at him in the dark, “Sloth is downstairs with dad… Ooh, my stomach hurts…”

The mortal rubbed the sin’s arm before pulling him off of him, crawling out of bed and slipping out of the bedroom to go find Bill. Carefully crept down the stairs to look into the kitchen and living room to see nobody there. He was about to call for the demon until he noticed the outside lights on from the windows and the door unlocked. Quietly he opened the front door to see Bill standing on the front porch with his arms folded tightly in front of his chest.

“Bill?” His voice still came out as a whisper, but was enough to get the demon’s attention.

“Oh thank God!” Bill unfolded his arms and quickly pulled Dipper out of the house and into the cold early morning air, the borders of the sky was just barely light blue but it was still dark outside, “I don’t know what to do, I’ve never seen him like this before…! I’ve sat and watched cartoons with him, I read that book he likes with the weird drawings and poems, I’ve tried laying down with him downstairs but he just kept getting up, I’ve tried that music box, I’ve sat and had that tea with him, I gave him milk, nothing is working Dipper! He keeps getting up and running around I had to bring him outside, and now I’ve been playing hide and seek with him for an hour now, I don’t know what’s going on…!”

“Wait, Bill what’s going on, slow down,” Dipper stared at him in confusion before his attention was momentarily grabbed by the door opening and Wrath peering out at the two of them with pouting eyes, Bill waving him to come out if he wished to.

“Sloth, I don’t know what’s going on,” he spoke as he knelt down for Wrath to come to him, but instead the sin wrapped an arm around Dipper’s leg, still holding his blanket around himself as he did so.

“Where is he, let me see if I can get him to sleep.”

“He’s behind the totem pole,” Bill nodded with his head before looking at Wrath and speaking with a soft voice to him, “Hey, Ira, what’s wrong? You should be in bed.”

“I can’t sleep, and my stomach still aches, I want Tata to come back to bed,” Wrath’s voice was quiet, muffled by his blanket, “You left with Sloth, and then he left… And I don’t want to be alone…”

Bill’s eyes shifted from looking up at Dipper for a moment and then back down to the sin, “Hey, sweetie, come here, it’s cold.”

Wrath reluctantly unlatched himself from Dipper’s leg as he nodded, going over to Bill and allowing himself to be picked up rather easily. Dipper watched the two with a small lopsided smile before he turned his attention to the totem pole standing tall in the yard, “Hey, Sloth, come here for me, okay?”

He heard a loud squeal from the dark, a small figure jumping out from behind the tourist attraction and running towards him. He could make out a wide smile on the young sin’s face as he approached the porch with the lights hitting his face. He quickly made it up the two steps and grabbed onto Dipper’s hand and began to tug at him, trying to get him into the yard.

“Dipper! Dipper come on, you’re up!! We can play together now!” His blue eyes shone brightly with excitement, quickly his attention was grabbed by Bill when he heard him shushing the whining Sin in his arms, “Wrath! You can play too!”

“My stomach hurts…”

“Still? Didn’t you just sleep it off?”

Dipper knelt down and put his other hand over Sloth’s hands, holding them with his own, “Hey, Sloth, we need to come back inside okay? But, we need to be quiet and calm down. The rest of the house is still sleeping, look! Even the sun is still sleeping.”

Sloth looked over to the horizon, pouting as his hand was held tightly and began to be led into the house before a wide smile. Pulling and pushing at Dipper’s hand till wriggled it free he slapped his hand across Dipper’s forearm and jumped off the porch with a loud giggle, “Tag!! New game! You’re it!”

The human stared wide eyed at the fading dark shadow before looking over at Bill. The demon sighed loudly in annoyance at the young sin as he carefully set Wrath down onto the porch, “I’ll go find him…”

And with that Bill bolted into the yard in pursuit of Sloth, his long legs carrying him fast through the limbering trees after the sin. Dipper sighed to himself as he stared after the demon until he couldn’t see him anymore, feeling his hand being tugged he allowed himself to be pulled back into the house by Wrath. The normal aggravated and aggressive sin was… Oddly calm. Leading him into the living room before dropping his hand.

“Dad can catch him, don’t worry about it,” Wrath’s voice was calm as well. Looking at him before pulling his blanket off and handing it to the human.

“Aren’t you cold?” Wrath shook his head, “Does your stomach still hurt?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry I woke you up though,” the sin walked over to grab the remote from the top of the TV, bringing it back and handing it to Dipper and waited. Dipper wasn’t entirely sure what it was he was waiting for, looking down at him before sitting down in the recliner and having the sin follow immediately to sit in his lap.

Dipper stared at him quizzically for a moment before remembering the blanket he was handed and pulled it over the two of them, focusing mostly on the sin as he leaned against him and brought his knees back up to his chest. Dipper wasn’t too sure how to react over the complete change in the sins attitude towards him. Usually Wrath would leave the room if he and him were alone with a sound of annoyed disgust.  Looking down at the way his face was dropped in a mixture of trying to ignore the stomach ache and also focus on not hunching his torso in such a manner to make it worse, Dipper cleared his throat quietly to get his attention.

“So, do you wanna watch cartoons or something, to get your mind off things?” His voice was uncertain and awkward, “Wait until Bill gets back or something, he probably knows what to do better than I do, you’re both demons and junk…”

Wrath looked up at him with blank red eyes before relaxing more, slipping his arms between his torso and knees to hold onto his stomach, “Yeah, sure… Can we watch that Rick show? With the weird guy and kid?”

“Yeah, sure if there’s still any on the DVR we can,”

The two sat in awkward uncomfortable silence, well to Dipper it was. Praying that Bill would come back soon and wondering if he should go and try and find them both himself. But just as that thought came into process he heard the front door open along with the familiar voice of Sloth and Bill.

The dream demon carried his youngest son into the house over his shoulder, the sin flailing his legs and whining loudly, “No fair! No fair! You cheated! I demand a rematch!”

“Damn right I cheated, kid, and no way,” when he walked into the living room where the other two were he pulling Sloth from his shoulder and held him in front on himself by his underarms, staring at him, “I’m done with games, you’ve been a little shit all night and people are sleeping, honestly you are testing my patience.”

Sloth simply stuck his tongue out at his father and squirmed to get free, instead Bill just groaned a loud sigh of frustration and pulled his sin into a tight hug that he couldn’t wriggle free from. Looking over to the tv to see what it was Dipper and Wrath were watching, “What are you two watching?”

“Let! Me! Go!!”

“Rick and Morty,” Dipper spoke, gesturing to Wrath that he wanted to get up and the sin allowing him.

Dipper allowed Bill to sit in the chair, ignoring the way Sloth was kicking his legs and bringing his hands down on the demon’s back until his arms were trapped between the back of the chair and Bill, pulling hard to get them free to no avail. Wrath simply piled on top of the two, getting Sloth to squeal loudly and Bill to scold him over the volume of his voice.

“Does your stomach still hurt, Wrath?” Dipper asked.

The sin nodded and pulled his blanket tighter around himself, Sloth piping up at the question too, “Dipdad! Mine does too, and Dad isn’t!” He tried to bring his leg up to push against him, “Helping!”

Bill simply held him tighter and shushed him in an almost mocking tone, rolling his eyes before looking over to the human with wide eyes of confused frustrated worry, the expression Dipper has come to know at his “help wat do people do!?” face of help. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit as he moved to the kitchen. Grabbing two mugs down from the cupboard and filling them both with water and heating them in the microwave. Carefully taking them out he fumbled around with the several types of tea they had, truthfully Mabel was the one who always helped him when he had a stomach ache and he wasn’t very good at this sort of thing. But he couldn’t really call her at such early hours without Pacifica grabbing the phone and telling him to buzz off in the morning, that girl was definitely not a morning person at all.

He walked back into the living room to see the three still sitting in the chair together, though during his absence Bill had allowed Sloth to move around to face the tv but still be tightly held by the man. Carefully handing one of the mugs to Wrath he answered before the sin could ask, “It’s just lavender tea, Mabel would make it when I’d get stomach aches. It helps.”

Sloth reached out his hands greedily, “Where’s mine?”

“Hey, alright I’ll give you this, but only if you sit still and drink the entire thing,” Dipper took a step back and held the cup away from him until he agreed with a hasty nod.

It only took a few minutes for the younger sin to down his entire drink, not caring over the hot temperature of the water a single bit. He was quick to begin squirming again to get away and run around, energy running through him and just wanting to get out. But surprisingly enough that only lasted a few minutes before he relaxed almost completely and laid against Bill, staring blankly at the tv with droopy blue eyes.

“Oh my God,” Bill whispered as he looked down to see the sin had begun to doze off, looking up to his human with a relieved smile“oh my God…! Dipper, what did you do?”

“Honestly didn’t really think that’d work,” Dipper laughed quietly and took the empty mug from Sloths lap and the half empty one from Wrath, “Lavender helps humans sleep, guess it works with demons too. Not bad.”

“Oh thank God, heh, got anything for a headache? Geez, I just want to sleep right now, Ira could you turn off the tv? You can sleep in our bed again if you’d like,” Wrath slipped off Bill lap and clicked the tv off completely and waited patiently as the demon stood up carefully as to not wake the hellspawn acting sin.

Dipper simply smiled and walked back to the kitchen to set the mugs on the counter next to the sink to deal with them later, for now he agreed with Bill and just wanted to go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours. Hopefully if he could get to sleep himself. He followed Bill and Wrath up the stairs quietly and into their room. Watching as he set Sloth gently in the middle and pulled the covers over him before crawling into bed next to the wall and burying his face into his pillow with a muffled sigh, not even bothering to get under the covers. Dipper allowed Wrath to climb into bed before him, the human laying on the edge as the sin snuggled into his own blanket and into Dipper’s side, his stomach still aching just enough for him to be uncomfortable but not in pain. The three fell asleep almost instantly in the now dimly lit room as the sun began to raise in the sky to begin the day.

* * *

 

Dipper woke up half an hour before noon, sitting up and rubbing his face tiredly as he looked over to the rest of the bed to see it completely empty of the other three. Deciding he should best get up and go help Bill with the sins, especially since he didn’t know how long the demon slept himself he could probably use a break. He walked down the stairs and instantly stepping into the kitchen he missed the comfort of his bed as he saw Wrath nearly crawling onto the table as he glared at the eldest sin, baring his teeth as he spoke angrily.

“I didn’t steal your damn book! Why am I always the first one you accuse when something goes missing!?” He pointed a finger over to the orange eyed sin who was sitting quietly to himself in the corner, “He’s the one who steals shit! Why not ask him!?”

“I did already, and don’t get pissy with me!” Envy crossed their arms, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘I know it was you, just confess already’, “If it wasn’t him, then it was you. And don’t even try to say anything because you’re the compulsive liar, Greed has the decency to tell the truth when confronted!”

“What’s going on?” Dipper asked as he started to make a new pot of coffee, truly not even wanting to get involved but knowing too well he’d get dragged into it one way or another.

Envy stood up from their chair and walked over to him, arms still crossed as they stared up with wide green eyes, “Wrath stole my book, I don’t know what he did with it but,” They glared over at their younger brother, “I know he took it, he won’t tell me what he did with it.”

“It’s a fucking book!! Who cares!?” Wrath growled and fell back into his seat with a loud huff.

“Look, let me wake up and I’ll take you to the bookstore today,” Dipper sighed but smiled a bit at the way Envy’s eyes lit up, smiling widely as they clapped their hands together.

“Really??? You’d do that???” they asked happily, and Dipper nodded, “Oh thank you!! Thank you! Ha, see that Wrath, doesn’t matter because I’m getting a new book!”

“And I’ll bury that one too!!”

“You buried my book!?” Envy gawked as their expression dropped to annoyance again.

“Yup, and perhaps next I’ll burn your next one instead!”

“I’m telling dad!!” Envy turned on their heels and marched out of the room to find Bill, their fists balled tightly by their sides.

Dipper looked over to Wrath who watched as his older sibling left before looking back at Dipper, his red eyes narrowing as he scoffed loudly with a dirty look. Jumping up from his seat and stomping off angrily out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> slOTJH YOU LITTLE SHIIIT!!! Oh geez, it was those crabapples dammit! Have you ever had those? They're really good actually, where i grew up we had a lot of them and would climb into them and throw them at people in little wars. Fun times.
> 
> Also, Wrath calls Dipper Tata, which is just sort of a dorky word for 'dad' in Latin. But he'd never admit it to him and ngl after so many times of hearing him call him that, Dipper asks Bill what it means and he expects it to be an insult but instead he ends up smiling like a dork because the sin actually likes him enough 
> 
> Anyway, grammar and spelling errors, point them out and i'll fix them as soon as i can! Hope you enjoyed it, always accepting prompts and/or ideas for fics, love 'em with a passion tbh. I talk about sin children A LOT on my tumblr too, so if you ever wanna just randomly be all "howdy so get this" i'll just smile and squeal because im a huge dork.
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!! <3


End file.
